Sklepy cynamonowe/11
Kategoria:Sklepy cynamonowe W okresie najkrótszych, sennych dni zimowych, ujętych z obu stron, od poranku i od wieczora, w futrzane krawędzie zmierzchów, gdy miasto rozgałęziało się coraz głębiej w labirynty zimowych nocy, z trudem przywoływane przez krótki świt do opamiętania, do powrotu - ojciec mój był już zatracony, zaprzedany, zaprzysiężony tamtej sferze. Twarz jego i głowa zarastały wówczas bujnie i dziko siwym włosem, sterczącym nieregularnie wiechciami, szczecinami, długimi pędzlami, strzelającymi z brodawek, z brwi, z dziurek od nosa - co nadawało jego fizjonomii wygląd starego, nastroszonego lisa. Węch jego i słuch zaostrzał się niepomiernie i znać było po grze jego milczącej i napiętej twarzy, że za pośrednictwem tych zmysłów pozostaje on w ciągłym kontakcie z niewidzialnym światem ciemnych zakamarków, dziur mysich, zmurszałych przestrzeni pustych pod podłogą i kanałów kominowych. Wszystkie chroboty, trzaski nocne, tajne, skrzypiące życie podłogi miały w nim nieomylnego i czujnego dostrzegacza, szpiega i współspiskowca. Absorbowało go to w tym stopniu, że pogrążał się zupełnie w tej niedostępnej dla nas sferze, z której nie próbował zdawać nam sprawy. Nieraz musiał strzepywać palcami i śmiać się cicho do siebie samego, gdy te wybryki niewidzialnej sfery stawały się zbyt absurdalne; porozumiewał się wówczas spojrzeniem z naszym kotem, który również wtajemniczony w ten świat, podnosił swą cyniczną, zimną, porysowaną pręgami twarz, mrużąc z nudów i obojętności skośne szparki oczu. Zdarzało się podczas obiadu, że wśród jedzenia odkładał nagle nóż i widelec i z serwetą zawiązaną pod szyją podnosił się kocim ruchem, skradał na brzuścach palców do drzwi sąsiedniego, pustego pokoju i z największą ostrożnością zaglądał przez dziurkę od klucza. Potem wracał do stołu, jakby zawstydzony, z zakłopotanym uśmiechem, wśród mruknięć i niewyraźnych mamrotań, odnoszących się do wewnętrznego monologu, w którym był pogrążony. Ażeby mu sprawić pewną dystrakcję i oderwać go od chorobliwych dociekań, wyciągała go matka na wieczorne spacery, na które szedł, milcząc, bez oporu, ale i bez przekonania, roztargniony i nieobecny duchem. Raz nawet poszliśmy do teatru. Znaleźliśmy się znowu w tej wielkiej, źle oświetlonej i brudnej sali, pełnej sennego gwaru ludzkiego i bezładnego zamętu. Ale gdy przebrnęliśmy przez ciżbę ludzką, wynurzyła się przed nami olbrzymia bladomebieska kurtyna, jak niebo jakiegoś innego firmamentu. Wielkie, malowane maski różowe, z wydętymi policzkami, nurzały się w ogromnym płóciennym przestworzu. To sztuczne niebo szerzyło się i płynęło wzdłuż i w poprzek, wzbierając ogromnym tchem patosu i wielkich gestów, atmosferą tego świata sztucznego i pełnego blasku, który budował się tam, na dudniących rusztowaniach sceny. Dreszcz płynący przez wielkie oblicze tego nieba, oddech ogromnego płótna, od którego rosły i ożywały maski, zdradzał iluzoryczność tego firmamentu, sprawiał to drganie rzeczywistości, które w chwilach metafizycznych odczuwamy jako migotanie tajemnicy. Maski trzepotały czerwonymi powiekami, kolorowe wargi szeptały coś bezgłośnie i wiedziałem, że przyjdzie chwila, kiedy napięcie tajemnicy dojdzie do zenitu i wtedy wezbrane niebo kurtyny pęknie naprawdę, uniesie się i ukaże rzeczy niesłychane i olśniewające. Lecz nie było mi dane doczekać tej chwili, albowiem tymczasem ojciec zaczął zdradzać pewne oznaki zaniepokojenia, chwytał się za kieszenie i wreszcie oświadczył, że zapomniał portfelu z pieniędzmi i ważnymi dokumentami. Po krótkiej naradzie z matką, w której uczciwość Adeli została poddana pospiesznej, ryczałtowej ocenie, zaproponowano mi, żebym wyruszył do domu na poszukiwanie portfelu. Zdaniem matki do rozpoczęcia widowiska było jeszcze wiele czasu i przy mojej zwinności mogłem na czas powrócić. Wyszedłem w noc zimową, kolorową od iluminacji nieba. Była to jedna z tych jasnych nocy, w których firmament gwiezdny jest tak rozległy i rozgałęziony, jakby rozpadł się, rozłamał i podzielił na labirynt odrębnych niebios, wystarczających do obdzielenia całego miesiąca nocy zimowych i do nakrycia swymi srebrnymi i malowanymi kloszami wszystkich ich nocnych zjawisk, przygód, awantur i karnawałów. Jest lekkomyślnością nie do darowania wysyłać w taką noc młodego chłopca z misją ważną i pilną, albowiem w jej półświetle zwielokrotniają się, plączą i wymieniają jedne z drugimi ulice. Otwierają się w głębi miasta, żeby tak rzec, ulice podwójne, ulice sobowtóry, ulice kłamliwe i zwodne. Oczarowana i zmylona wyobraźnia wytwarza złudne plany miasta, rzekomo dawno znane i wiadome, w których te ulice mają swe miejsce i nazwę, a noc w niewyczerpanej swej płodności nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, jak dostarczać wciąż nowych i urojonych konfiguracji. Te kuszenia nocy zimowych zaczynają się zazwyczaj niewinnie od chętki skrócenia sobie drogi, użycia niezwykłego lub prędszego przejścia. Powstają ponętne kombinacje przecięcia zawiłej wędrówki jakąś nie wypróbowaną przecznicą. Ale tym razem zaczęło się inaczej. Uszedłszy parę kroków, spostrzegłem, że jestem bez płaszcza. Chciałem zawrócić, lecz po chwili wydało mi się to niepotrzebną stratą czasu, gdyż noc nie była wcale zimna, przeciwnie - pożyłkowana strugami dziwnego ciepła, tchnieniami jakiejś fałszywej wiosny. Śnieg skurczył się w baranki białe, w niewinne i słodkie runo, które pachniało fiołkami. W takie same baranki rozpuściło się niebo, w którym księżyc dwoił się i troił, demonstrując w tym zwielokrotnieniu wszystkie swe fazy i pozycje. Niebo obnażało tego dnia wewnętrzną swą konstrukcję w wielu jakby anatomicznych preparatach, pokazujących spirale i słoje światła, przekroje seledynowych brył nocy, plazmę przestworzy, tkankę rojeń nocnych. W taką noc nie podobna iść Podwalem ani żadną inną z ciemnych ulic, które są odwrotną stroną, niejako podszewką czterech linij rynku, i nie przypomnieć sobie, że o tej późnej porze bywają czasem jeszcze otwarte niektóre z owych osobliwych a tyle nęcących sklepów, o których zapomina się w dnie zwyczajne. Nazywam je sklepami cynamonowymi dla ciemnych boazeryj tej barwy, którymi są wyłożone. Te prawdziwie szlachetne handle, w późną noc otwarte, były zawsze przedmiotem moich gorących marzeń. Słabo oświetlone, ciemne i uroczyste ich wnętrza pachniały głębokim zapachem farb, laku, kadzidła, aromatem dalekich krajów i rzadkich materiałów. Mogłeś tam znaleźć ognie bengalskie, szkatułki czarodziejskie, marki krajów dawno zaginionych, chińskie odbijanki, indygo, kalafonium z Malabaru, jaja owadów egzotycznych, papug, tukanów, żywe salamandry i bazyliszki, korzeń Mandragory, norymberskie mechanizmy, homunculusy w doniczkach, mikroskopy i lunety, a nade wszystko rzadkie i osobliwe książki, stare folianty pełne przedziwnych rycin i oszołamiających historyj. Pamiętam tych starych i pełnych godności kupców, którzy obsługiwali klientów ze spuszczonymi oczyma, w dyskretnym milczeniu, i pełni byli mądrości i wyrozumienia dla ich najtajniejszych życzeń. Ale nade wszystko była tam jedna księgarnia, w której raz oglądałem rzadkie i zakazane druki, publikacje tajnych klubów, zdejmując zasłonę z tajemnic dręczących i upojnych. Tak rzadko zdarzała się sposobność odwiedzania tych sklepów - i w dodatku z małą, lecz wystarczającą sumą pieniędzy w kieszeni. Nie można było pominąć tej okazji mimo ważności misji powierzonej naszej gorliwości. Trzeba się było zapuścić według mego obliczenia w boczną uliczkę, minąć dwie albo trzy przecznice, ażeby osiągnąć ulicę nocnych sklepów. To oddalało mnie od celu, ale można było nadrobić spóźnienie, wracając drogą na Żupy Solne. Uskrzydlony pragnieniem zwiedzenia sklepów cynamonowych, skręciłem w wiadomą mi ulicę i leciałem więcej, aniżeli szedłem, bacząc, by nie zmylić drogi. Tak minąłem już trzecią czy czwartą przecznicę, a upragnionej ulicy wciąż nie było. W dodatku nawet konfiguracja ulic nie odpowiadała oczekiwanemu obrazowi. Sklepów ani śladu. Szedłem ulicą, której domy nie miały nigdzie bramy wchodowej, tylko okna szczelnie zamknięte, ślepe odblaskiem księżyca. Po drugiej stronie tych domów musi prowadzić właściwa ulica, od której te domy są dostępne - myślałem sobie. Z niepokojem przyspieszałem kroku, rezygnując w duchu z myśli zwiedzenia sklepów. Byle tylko wydostać się stąd prędko w znane okolice miasta. Zbliżałem się do wylotu, pełen niepokoju, gdzie też ona mnie wyprowadzi. Wyszedłem na szeroki, rzadko zabudowany gościniec, bardzo długi i prosty. Owiał mnie od razu oddech szerokiej przestrzeni. Stały tam przy ulicy albo w głębi ogrodów malownicze wille, ozdobne budynki bogaczy. W przerwach między nimi widniały parki i mury sadów. Obraz przypominał z daleka ulicę Leszniańską w jej dolnych i rzadko zwiedzanych okolicach. Światło księżyca, rozpuszczone w tysiącznych barankach, w łuskach srebrnych na niebie, było blade i tak jasne jak w dzień - tylko parki i ogrody czerniały w tym srebrnym krajobrazie. Przyjrzawszy się bacznie jednemu z budynków, doszedłem do przekonania, że mam przed sobą tylną i nigdy nie widzianą stronę gmachu gimnazjalnego. Właśnie dochodziłem do bramy, która ku memu zdziwieniu była otwarta, sień oświetlona. Wszedłem i znalazłem się na czerwonym chodniku korytarza. Miałem nadzieję, że zdołam nie spostrzeżony przekraść się przez budynek i wyjść przednią bramą, skracając sobie znakomicie drogę. Przypomniałem sobie, że o tej późnej godzinie musi się w sali profesora Arendta odbywać jedna z lekcyj nadobowiązkowych, prowadzona w późną noc, na które zbieraliśmy się zimową porą, płonąc szlachetnym zapałem do ćwiczeń rysunkowych, jakim natchnął nas ten znakomity nauczyciel. Mała gromadka pilnych gubiła się prawie w wielkiej ciemnej sali, na której ścianach ogromniały i łamały się cienie naszych głów, rzucane od dwóch małych świeczek płonących w szyjkach butelek. Prawdę mówiąc, niewieleśmy podczas tych godzin rysowali i profesor nie stawiał zbyt ścisłych wymagań. Niektórzy przynosili sobie z domu poduszki i układali się na ławkach do powierzchownej drzemki. I tylko najpilniejsi rysowali pod samą świecą, w złotym kręgu jej blasku. Czekaliśmy zazwyczaj długo na przyjście profesora, nudząc się wśród sennych rozmów. Wreszcie otwierały się drzwi jego pokoju i wchodził - mały, z piękną brodą, pełen ezoterycznych uśmiechów, dyskretnych przemilczeń i aromatu tajemnicy. Szybko zaciskał za sobą drzwi gabinetu, przez które w momencie otworzenia tłoczyła się za jego głową ciżba gipsowych cieni, fragmentów klasycznych, bolesnych Niobid, Danaid i Tantalidów, cały smutny i jałowy Olimp, więdnący od lat w tym muzeum gipsów. Zmierzch tego pokoju mętniał i za dnia i przelewał się sennie od gipsowych marzeń, pustych spojrzeń, blednących owali i zamyśleń odchodzących w nicość. Lubiliśmy nieraz podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami - ciszy, pełnej westchnień i szeptów tego kruszejącego w pajęczynach rumowiska, tego rozkładającego się w nudzie i monotonii zmierzchu bogów. Profesor przechadzał się dostojnie, pełen namaszczenia, wzdłuż pustych ławek, wśród których rozrzuceni małymi grupkami, rysowaliśmy coś w szarym odblasku nocy zimowej. Było zacisznie i sennie. Gdzieniegdzie koledzy moi układali się do snu. Świeczki powoli dogasały w butelkach. Profesor pogrążał się w głęboką witrynę, pełną starych foliałów, staromodnych ilustracyj, sztychów i druków. Pokazywał nam wśród ezoterycznych gestów stare litografie wieczornych pejzaży, gęstwiny nocne, aleje zimowych parków, czerniejące na białych drogach księżycowych. Wśród sennych rozmów upływał niespostrzeżenie czas i biegł nierównomiernie, robiąc niejako węzły w upływie godzin, połykając kędyś całe puste interwały trwania, Niespostrzeżenie, bez przejścia, odnajdywaliśmy naszą czeredę już w drodze powrotnej na białej od śniegu ścieżce szpaleru, flankowanej czarną, suchą gęstwiną krzaków. Szliśmy wzdłuż tego włochatego brzegu ciemności, ocierając się o niedźwiedzie futro krzaków, trzaskających pod naszymi nogami w jasną noc bezksiężycową, w mleczny, fałszywy dzień, daleko po północy. Rozprószona biel tego światła, mżąca ze śniegu, z bladego powietrza, z mlecznych przestworzy, była jak szary papier sztychu, na którym głęboką czernią plątały się kreski i szrafirunki gęstych zarośli. Noc powtarzała teraz głęboko po północy te serie nokturnów, sztychów nocnych profesora Arendta, kontynuowała jego fantazje. W tej czarnej gęstwinie parku, we włochatej sierści zarośli, w masie kruchego chrustu były miejscami nisze, gniazda najgłębszej puszystej czarności, pełne plątaniny, sekretnych gestów, bezładnej rozmowy na migi. Było w tych gniazdach zacisznie i ciepło. Siadaliśmy tam na letnim miękkim śniegu w naszych włochatych płaszczach, zajadając orzechy, których pełna była leszczynowa ta gęstwina w ową wiosenną zimę. Przez zarośla przewijały się bezgłośnie kuny, łasice i ichneumony, futrzane, węszące zwierzątka, śmierdzące kożuchem, wydłużone, na niskich łapkach. Podejrzewaliśmy, że były między nimi okazy gabinetu szkolnego, które choć wypatroszone i łysiejące, uczuwały w tę białą noc w swym pustym wnętrzu głos starego instynktu, głos rui, i wracały do matecznika na krótki, złudny żywot. Ale powoli fosforescencja wiosennego śniegu mętniała i gasła i nadchodziła czarna i gęsta oćma przed świtem. Niektórzy z nas zasypiali w ciepłym śniegu, inni domacywali się w gęstwinie bram swych domów, wchodzili omackiem do ciemnych wnętrzy, w sen rodziców i braci, w dalszy ciąg głębokiego chrapania, które doganiali na swych spóźnionych drogach. Te nocne seanse pełne były dla mnie tajemnego uroku, nie mogłem i teraz pominąć sposobności, by nie zaglądnąć na moment do sali rysunkowej, postanawiając, że nie pozwolę się tam zatrzymać dłużej nad krótką chwilkę. Ale wstępując po tylnych, cedrowych schodach, pełnych dźwięcznego rezonansu, poznałem, że znajduję się w obcej, nigdy nie widzianej stronie gmachu. Najlżejszy szmer nie przerywał tu solennej ciszy. Korytarze były w tym skrzydle obszerniejsze, wysłane pluszowym dywanem i pełne wytworności. Małe, ciemno płonące lampy świeciły na ich zagięciach. Minąwszy jedno takie kolano, znalazłem się na korytarzu jeszcze większym, strojnym w przepych pałacowy. Jedna jego ściana otwierała się szerokimi, szklanymi arkadami do wnętrza mieszkania. Zaczynała się tu przed oczyma długa amfilada pokojów, biegnących w głąb i urządzonych z olśniewającą wspaniałością. Szpalerem obić jedwabnych, luster złoconych, kosztownych mebli i kryształowych pająków biegł wzrok w puszysty miąższ tych zbytkownych wnętrzy, pełnych kolorowego wirowania i migotliwych arabesek, plączących się girland i pączkujących kwiatów. Głęboka cisza tych pustych salonów pełna była tylko tajnych spojrzeń, które oddawały sobie zwierciadła, i popłochu arabesek, biegnących wysoko fryzami wzdłuż ścian i gubiących się w sztukateriach białych sufitów. Z podziwem i czcią stałem przed tym przepychem, domyślałem się, że nocna moja eskapada zaprowadziła mnie niespodzianie w skrzydło dyrektora, przed jego prywatne mieszkanie. Stałem przygwożdżony ciekawością, z bijącym sercem, gotów do ucieczki za najlżejszym szmerem. Jakże mógłbym, przyłapany, usprawiedliwić to moje nocne szpiegowanie, moje zuchwałe wścibstwo? W którymś z głębokich pluszowych foteli mogła, nie dostrzeżona i cicha, siedzieć córeczka dyrektora i podnieść nagle na mnie oczy znad książki - czarne, sybilińskie, spokojne oczy, których spojrzenia nikt z nas wytrzymać nie umiał. Ale cofnąć się w połowie drogi, nie dokonawszy powziętego planu, poczytałbym był sobie za tchórzostwo. Zresztą głęboka cisza panowała dookoła w pełnych przepychu wnętrzach, oświetlonych przyćmionym światłem nie określonej pory. Przez arkady korytarza widziałem na drugim końcu wielkiego salonu duże, oszklone drzwi, prowadzące na taras. Było tak cicho wokoło, że nabrałem odwagi. Nie wydawało mi się to połączone ze zbyt wielkim ryzykiem, zejść z paru stopni, prowadzących do poziomu sali, w kilku susach przebiegnąć wielki, kosztowny dywan i znaleźć się na tarasie, z którego bez trudu dostać się mogłem na dobrze mi znaną ulicę. Uczyniłem tak. Zeszedłszy na parkiety salonu, pod wielkie palmy, wystrzelające tam z wazonów aż do arabesek sufitu, spostrzegłem, że znajduję się już właściwie na gruncie neutralnym, gdyż salon nie miał wcale przedniej ściany. Był on rodzajem wielkiej loggii, łączącej się przy pomocy paru stopni z placem miejskim. Była to niejako odnoga tego placu i niektóre meble stały już na bruku. Zbiegłem z kilku kamiennych schodów i znalazłem się znów na ulicy. Konstelacje stały już stromo na głowie, wszystkie gwiazdy przekręciły się na drugą stronę, ale księżyc, zagrzebany w pierzyny obłoczków, które rozświetlał swą niewidzialną obecnością, zdawał się mieć przed sobą jeszcze nieskończoną drogę i, zatopiony w swych zawiłych procederach niebieskich, nie myślał o świcie. Na ulicy czerniało kilka dorożek, rozjechanych i rozklekotanych jak kalekie, drzemiące kraby czy karakony. Woźnica nachylił się z wysokiego kozła. Miał twarz drobną, czerwoną i dobroduszną. - Pojedziemy, paniczu? - zapytał. Powóz zadygotał we wszystkich stawach i przegubach swego wieloczłonkowego ciała i ruszył na lekkich obręczach. Ale kto w taką noc powierza się kaprysom nieobliczalnego dorożkarza? Wśród klekotu szprych, wśród dudnienia pudła i budy nie mogłem porozumieć się z nim co do celu drogi. Kiwał na wszystko niedbale i pobłażliwie głową i podśpiewywał sobie, jadąc drogą okrężną przez miasto. Przed jakimś szynkiem stała grupa dorożkarzy, kiwając nań przyjaźnie rękami. Odpowiedział im coś radośnie, po czym nie zatrzymując pojazdu, rzucił mi lejce na kolana, spuścił się z kozła i przyłączył do gromady kolegów. Koń, stary mądry koń dorożkarski, oglądnął się pobieżnie i pojechał dalej jednostajnym, dorożkarskim kłusem. Właściwie koń ten budził zaufanie - wydawał się mądrzejszy od woźnicy. Ale powozić nie umiałem - trzeba się było zdać na jego wolę. Wjechaliśmy na podmiejską ulicę ujętą z obu stron w ogrody. Ogrody te przechodziły zwolna, w miarę posuwania się, w parki wielkodrzewne, a te w lasy. Nie zapomnę nigdy tej jazdy świetlistej w najjaśniejszą noc zimową. Kolorowa mapa niebios wyogromniała w kopułę niezmierną, na której spiętrzyły się fantastyczne lądy, oceany i morza, porysowane liniami wirów i prądów gwiezdnych, świetlistymi liniami geografii niebieskiej. Powietrze stało się lekkie do oddychania i świetlane jak gaza srebrna. Pachniało fiołkami. Spod wełnianego jak białe karakuły śniegu wychylały się anemony drżące, z iskrą światła księżycowego w delikatnym kielichu. Las cały zdawał się iluminować tysiącznymi światłami, gwiazdami, które rzęsiście ronił grudniowy firmament. Powietrze dyszało jakąś tajną wiosną, niewypowiedzianą czystością śniegu i fiołków. Wjechaliśmy w teren pagórkowaty. Linie wzgórzy, włochatych nagimi rózgami drzew, podnosiły się jak błogie westchnienia w niebo. Ujrzałem na tych szczęśliwych zboczach całe grupy wędrowców, zbierających wśród mchu i krzaków opadłe i mokre od śniegu gwiazdy. Droga stała się stroma, koń poślizgiwał się i z trudem ciągnął pojazd, grający wszystkimi przegubami. Byłem szczęśliwy. Pierś moja wchłaniała tę błogą wiosnę powietrza, świeżość gwiazd i śniegu. Przed piersią konia zbierał się wał białej piany śnieżnej, coraz wyższy i wyższy. Z trudem przekopywał się koń przez czystą i świeżą jego masę. Wreszcie ustał. Wyszedłem z dorożki. Dyszał ciężko ze zwieszoną głową. Przytuliłem jego łeb do piersi, w jego wielkich czarnych oczach lśniły łzy. Wtedy ujrzałem na jego brzuchu okrągłą czarną ranę. --Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - szepnąłem ze łzami. - Drogi mój - to dla ciebie - rzekł i stał się bardzo mały, jak konik z drzewa. Opuściłem go. Czułem się dziwnie lekki i szczęśliwy. Zastanawiałem się, czy czekać na małą kolejkę lokalną, która tu zajeżdżała, czy też pieszo wrócić do miasta. Zacząłem schodzić stromą serpentyną wśród lasu, początkowo idąc krokiem lekkim, elastycznym, potem, nabierając rozpędu, przeszedłem w posuwisty szczęśliwy bieg, który zmienił się wnet w jazdę jak na nartach. Mogłem dowoli regulować szybkość, kierować jazdą przy pomocy lekkich zwrotów ciała. W pobliżu miasta zahamowałem ten bieg tryumfalny, zmieniając go na przyzwoity krok spacerowy. Księżyc stał jeszcze ciągle wysoko. Transformacje nieba, metamorfozy jego wielokrotnych sklepień w coraz to kunsztowniejsze konfiguracje nie miały końca. Jak srebrne astrolabium otwierało niebo w tę noc czarodziejską mechanizm wnętrza i ukazywało w nieskończonych ewolucjach złocistą matematykę swych kół i trybów. Na rynku spotkałem ludzi zażywających przechadzki. Wszyscy, oczarowani widowiskiem tej nocy, mieli twarze wzniesione i srebrne od magii nieba. Troska o portfel opuściła mnie zupełnie. Ojciec, pogrążony w swych dziwactwach, zapewne zapomniał już o zgubie, o matkę nie dbałem. W taką noc, jedyną w roku, przychodzą szczęśliwe myśli, natchnienia, wieszcze tknięcia palca bożego. Pełen pomysłów i inspiracji, chciałem skierować się do domu, gdy zaszli mi drogę koledzy z książkami pod pachą. Zbyt wcześnie wyszli do szkoły, obudzeni jasnością tej nocy, która nie chciała się skończyć. Poszliśmy gromadą na spacer stromo spadającą ulicą, z której wiał powiew fiołków, niepewni, czy to jeszcze magia nocy srebrzyła się na śniegu, czy też świt już wstawał...